Remnant Imperium
Founded by LawrenceJoseph Roffo Imperium Weapons and Gadgets = Arsenal = Current arms include: -T20 Shotgun- -M30 Stealth Assault Rifle (Grenade launcher attachment)- -L96A1 Sniper Rifle- -LMG Machine Gun- -Combat Knife- -Remnant Display HUD- = Sim Info = Sim Name: Amtor Type: Island Adjacent Sims: None Terrian Type: Dirt/Sand/Mountains/Trees Setting: Ruins/Main Fortress/Broken Factory Parts/Trees = Remnant Imperium = The Remnant Imperium - its legions have risen anew from the cinders of foregoing military factions, to usher a new existence. From the crumbled wreckage of the desert, the collective came across and seized a destroyed structure. They adapted themselves, inherited the equipment, and reformed a long dead military. "We will fight them now, Win when others failed, not for we wretched souls, yet for the Hero Ancestors before us!" = Remnant Imperium Divisions and Occupation = -Engineering- Lead by: Roo Tenk and Hua Yifu. -Aerial Division- Lead by: To be determined! -Infantry Division- Lead by: To be determined! -Special Ops- Lead by: To be determined! -Recruitment- Lead by: To be determined! = Principals & What Remnant Imperium Stands For = The Remnant Imperium has a no tolerance policy on griefing, AV flying, and racism. First account is punishable by demotion, second is permanent ban from all land, and ejection from the group. This is a battalion of the finest soldiers, scripters, builders, or just other SecondLife experts. = Remnant Imperium Rank Structure = ______________________________________________ Recruit Title(s): - R.I. Initiate (1) - R.I. Initiate (2) - R.I. Initiate (3) _____________________________________________ Enlisted Title(s): Remn. Neophyte Enlisted Rank(s): - N1-Menig - N2-Grenader - N3-Korporal - N4-Sersjant ______________________________________________ Veteran Enlisted Title(s): Remn. Vervet Veteran Rank(s): - V1-Fenrik - V2-Løytnant - V3-Kapteinløytnant ______________________________________________ Officer Corps. Title(s): Remn. Officer Officer Rank(s): - P1-Major - P2-Oberstløytnant - P3-Oberst ______________________________________________ Commander. Title(s): Remn. Arbiter Commander Rank(s): - A1-Kommandør ______________________________________________ General. Title(s): Remn. Grand Overlord General Rank(s): - G1-Generalløytnant ______________________________________ Breakdown. Each rank set represents a heirarchy within the Remnant Imperium. The title includes all text, including the -(???) tagged onto the end, as it denotes rank to foreign ambassadors. Below the title, individual ranks within the Corps. are listed. These are displayed by a rank plate equipped to the right arm, and are not worn titles. R.I. Initiates are recruits, still in training. Remn. -(Enlisted) are the grunts and backbone of the Remnant Imperium. They comprise the main fighting force, but have no authority, and simply act upon orders from above. Remn. Vervet-(Veteran) are the elite, battle hardened soldiers that have proven their skills, competence, and leadership prowress innumerable times in combat. They lead groups of Neophytes in battle, settle menial disputes, and keep the peace around base. Remn. Patriciate-(Officer) are those of exceptional authority, capable of ejecting the unruly and undisciplined from the group. They may authorize attacks on foreign armies, but ultimatly are subject to the command of the Arbiters. To keep discipline among the infastructure, there should ten Neophytes to every one officer, at all times. Arbiter-(Commander) comprise the commanding ranks, and act as a council to deliberate matters of importance, including decisions to declare war or peace upon other militaries. They answer only to the General, and are ambassadors of the group. In addition to their duties as a council, each Arbiter doubles as the leader of a division. Remn. Grand Overlord- is the absolute authority of the group, as well as the group (owner). He calls upon his council of Arbiters for important matters, but can ennact his own policies when necessary. = Join me in Amtor = Come to the main-grid sim called 'Amtor' to find out more about the Remnant Imperium. Contact Roo Tenk, darkdirt Ohara, or LawrenceJoseph Roffo in-world to find out about enlisting. Your account must be over 3 months in age or your application will be denied upon arrival, it's nothing personal. Category:remnant imperium secondlife army military combat groups